


Oreos are good for the soul

by simonvsoreos



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, M/M, this is really short but I think it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simonvsoreos/pseuds/simonvsoreos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one thing of oreos left at the store and Simon is not letting this random guy have it- no matter how cute he is. </p>
<p>AU were Simon and Bram have never met and they're in college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oreos are good for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom deserves more fanfiction. This is really short but I tried. It's my first time posting a fanfic and I would love constructive criticism but go easy on me.

Today sucks. First I slept through my alarm after staying up late doing math homework (to be fair I didn’t start until 10:00, I didn’t plan on doing it at all but Alice nagged me, “only people with good grades can be in the chipmunks.”) That made me late for math class, which was usually a blessing but today I got extra homework. (This was highly unfair, as it was the homework’s fault in the first place) 

Then at work Martin “Monkey’s Asshole” Addison screwed up five orders, all of which I got blamed for, I mean seriously why would they think it was me and not him, I know I’m clumsy but he’s Martin Addison. 

Then the worst thing happened, the absolute wholly grail of bad things, something I wouldn’t wish upon my worst enemies- I ran out of oreos.

Since this could obviously not stand I had to trudge through the rain (since I didn’t have a car) all the way to the Stop and Shop than walk dripping on the floor to the Oreos isle (sorry employee who has to mop that up). Making my way down the isle I looked over all the new Oreo flavors. ‘Buffalo Wings’ yuck. I took a box though; I mean I had to at least try it. I kept walking and made it to where the original kind was kept. 

Wait, that’s not possible, they had to have them. There is no way they didn't have the original kind of Oreos; it’s the original kind. That was illegal, well at least it should be. I looked around- maybe they moved them- that had to be it they wouldn’t brake the law. Then I saw them- yesssss. But they were in someone’s shopping kart- nooooo. 

What am I going to do? I can’t leave without Oreos, but I cant exactly just take them from the that guys basket- wait yes I can he hasn’t even bought them yet technically there still the stores. It would be a dick move, but this is a matter of Oreos or death.

I snuck up to the carriage pretending to look at the other side of the isle- if only I could afford those Doritos but my budget priority was to Oreos. I carefully turned around and slowly stuck my hand in the carriage, almost got them-  
“What are you doing?” I looked up Oreo guy had turned to me and- wow he had really brown eyes; they were really nice and- focus Simon Oreos are on the line.

“Um… well… you took the last thing of Oreos… and… I need them.” Wow, nice words, I grimaced-this was a horrible situation to be in, I mean why did I even try this. Oh god, my hand was still in his carriage, I started pulling it out slowly while he stared at me. Wow I finally found a situation were a cute guy staring at me was a bad thing, good going Simon.  
“So you decided to steal them from my carriage- and I think I think you mean you want them, not need them?” Brown eyes questioned/corrected me at the same time in one sentence. 

“Actually I do need them, I happen to be on an Oreo only diet and if I don’t get that box I will starve for days.” Fight me cute guy who will probably win.

“Will you?” Cute Brown Eyes GuyTM said. “Yes! How dare you doubt me that is so unbelievably rude! You shouldn’t assume things about strangers.” “You literally just tried to steal food from my shopping kart.” “That’s a fair point!” I said a tad to loudly.  
To my relief Oreo guy was smiling, so I probably wouldn’t get in trouble.  
“I suggest you try to expand your palette…what’s your name…?” He asked, “Simon, and I’m insulted by the suggestion, and so are the Oreo’s.” “Okay… I guess I’ll give you the Oreos…” He said picking them up and taking a sharpie from his backpack pocket. “Really?” “Yeah, I mean if I’ve insulted them then it’s the least I could do.” He was writing something down on the back of the container.  
“Cool, thanks.” I say, now that he’s no longer an Oreo threat he’s just Cute Brown Eyes GuyTM, and deserves the utmost politeness. “See you around Simon, I hope I’ll hear more about your fake disorder.” He said with a smile. “It’s real…” I say: I wish my voice had more conviction. “Quelle que soit jaques dit, what ever Simon says. " With that, he walked away.  
It’s a shame we had to meet with Oreos on the line, or I would have been nicer in hopes of getting his number, oh well, at least I have Oreos.  
Wait a second what did he write on the back of the container.  
I turned it around and looked on the back.

Bram,  
xxx-xxx-xxx  
They have oreo flavored coffee at this café I know- we should go sometime.

I smiled- maybe today didn’t suck.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
